Protectors
(Pocket VOY) |author = Kirsten Beyer |publisher = Pocket Books |format = paperback |published = 28 January 2014 |pages = 385 |ISBN = ISBN 1476738548 |date = September 2381-January 2382 |stardate = |altcover = 210px|German language cover image. |caption = |}}Protectors is a Star Trek: Voyager novel by Kirsten Beyer published by Pocket Books in January 2014. It is the fifth novel in the Voyager relaunch after Destiny and the ninth overall. It centers around the re-discovery of a species of subspace distortions and newly resurrected Kathryn Janeway fighting for leadership of the Full Circle Fleet. Publisher's description ;From the back cover :Following the destruction of four fleet vessels at the hands of the Omega Continuum, the U.S.S. Voyager and U.S.S. Demeter set course for a region of the Delta Quadrant far beyond anything previously explored. Captain Chakotay is determined to prove to Starfleet Command that the fleet's ongoing mission is vital to Federation interests…and the key to doing so may lie in a distress call Voyager received nine years earlier, but could not investigate. Meanwhile, Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway is recalled to the Alpha Quadrant for an evaluation period to determine her next assignment. Given the trauma she has recently endured, Admiral Akaar, Starfleet's Commander-in-Chief, questions Janeway's fitness to command the fleet. Janeway's primary concern remains the fleet's safety. For their mission to continue, she must find a way to secure the resources they require. But the uncertainty of her superior officers has left her powerless to act in their best interests. The U.S.S. Galen is dispatched to return Janeway to Earth and tasked thereafter with a mission to a remote Starbase in the Beta Quadrant where an individual they believe to be a member of the Caeliar gestalt has been recovered. The Doctor's experience with Seven of Nine is vital to their efforts, but he soon discovers that their patient is more than meets the eye. As the remaining fleet struggles to communicate with a dangerous and mysterious alien technology that may hold the key to unlocking an ancient civilization, Janeway searches for the path to her future and The Doctor finds himself forced to betray one he holds dear to prevent the spread of a new plague now ravaging several Federation worlds. Summary References Characters ; :Gaines Aubrey • Hugh Cambridge • Chakotay • Nancy Conlon • Gleez • Aytar Gwyn • Harry Kim • • Kenth Lasren • Miral Paris • Tom Paris • Devi Patel • Seven of Nine • Sharak • B'Elanna Torres • Vanessa Waters Tuvix ; :Brill • Sten Falto • Atlee Fife • Liam O'Donnell • Url Lask • Thomas Vincent DeFrehn • Garvin Elkins • Stulhatan ; :Reginald Barclay • The Doctor • Clarissa Glenn ; :Phinnegan Bryce • Decan • Regina Farkas • Kathryn Janeway • Jepel Omar • Malcolm Roach • El'nor Sal ; :Jax Dreshing • Janis • Hars Kaydn • Sakrys Mai • Stacker • • Lawrence Verdell Lud ; :Leonard James Akaar • Rori Austen • Jefferson Briggs • • Downs • Tillum Drafar • Pauline Frist • Icheb • Pyotr Jens • Kenneth Montgomery • Jean-Luc Picard • Hiro Lin Verdell • Vorik • Naomi Wildman Mackenzie Calhoun • Xin Chan • Brenna Covington • Beverly Crusher • Sebastian Dagny • Lukas Dasht • Parimon Dasht • Data • Afsarah Eden • Erika Hernandez • Bal Itak • Edward Janeway • Sadie Johns • Noah Lessing • Owen Paris • William T. Riker • Elizabeth Shelby • Stilten • Thrivven • Justin Tighe • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • Varia • Derek Waverly • Waxser • Samantha Wildman • Lewis Zimmerman ; :Creak • Eleoate • Emmits • Mattings ; :Axum • Greer Everett • Gretchen Janeway • Phoebe Janeway • • Neelix • Julia Paris Alana • Andrew Ellis • Arturis • Nanietta Bacco • Willem Batiste • Liam Boothby • Borg Queen • Captain Proton • • Selena Dasht • Dexa • Elieth • Florian • Flotter • Riley Frazier • Forra Gegan • Greskrendtregk • Guinan • Carla Johnson • Mark Johnson • Kahless, son of Kahless • Kes • Ione Kitain • Korok • Kurros • Meegan McDonnell • Kathleen Paris • Moira Paris • Rene Jacques Robert Francois Picard • Q • Q (Junior) • Sokath • T'Pel • Sarah Williams Starships and vehicles :Delta Flyer II • ( ) • Devore attack cruiser • ( ) • ( ) • shuttlecraft • • ( ) • ( ) ( ) • ark • ( ) • Borg scout • Borg supercube • Caeliar city ship • central plexus • ( ) • • ( ) • escape pod • (Vesta-class) • (Merian-class) • Home Free • mining vessel • (Merian-class) • (Vesta-class) • • ( ) • Van Cise Locations :Alpha Quadrant • asteroid belt • Ark Planet • Beta Quadrant • Delta Quadrant • Earth (California • Federation Park • Indiana • Montecito • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • Sandrine's • Starfleet Headquarters) • • Gateway to the First World • Milky Way Galaxy • New Talax • Starbase 185 • Underspace • Utopia Planetia yards • Ardana • Arehaz • Betazed • Brunali homeworld • Caretaker Array • Cestus III • • Deneva • Earth (Marseilles • Mediterranean Sea) • Femra • Hell • Kerovi • McKinley Station • Omega Continuum • • Q Continuum • Starbase 123 • transwarp hub • Twelfth District • Unimatrix Zero • Void Races and cultures :Bajoran • Betazoid • Brunali • Capellan • Devore • Human (Terran) • Klingon • Kriosian • Ktarian • Lendrin • Leodt • Mysstren • Talaxian • Tamarian • Trill • Turei • Vaadwaur • Vulcan • Waveform/Distortion Ring ( • ) Bolian • Borg • Caeliar • Cardassian • Changeling • Children of the Storm • El-Aurian • Human (English) • Malon • Nacene • Neyser • Ocampa • Parasite • • Seriareen • Species 116 • Tarkon • Voth • Xenexian States and organizations :Confederacy Interstellar Fleet • Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant • Federation Institute of Health • Kinara • Project Full Circle • Project Pathfinder • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical • United Federation of Planets Borg Collective • Caeliar gestalt • Dominion • Federation Council • Federation Family Court • Indign • qawHaq'hoch • Starfleet Medical Research • Warriors of Gre'thor Science and technology :acid rain • adrenaline • airponics • algorithm • alternate timeline • analgesic • antibiotics • assimilation • asteroid • atmosphere • auditory receptor • bacteria • benamite • biobed • blood • bone • Borg drone • Borg implant • brain • bulkhead • burner • calculus • calcium phosphate • calculus • cannon • carbon dioxide • catom • catomic plague • catomic tag • cell • cellular composite neural scan • chronometer • Class-1 probe • Class M • cloaked space • cloaking field • cloaking field generator • cloaking matrix • coma • combadge • communication relays • communications buoy • computer • cortical node • data terminal • database • deflector shield • dilithium • electromagnetism • Emergency Medical Hologram • EM frequency • EM radiation • EM spectrum • energy weapon • environmental suit • euthanasia • field generator • fire • flame suppressant • force field • fossil • frequency • fungus • G-class star • gamma radiation • gas giant • genetics • gravimetric displacement • harmonics • harmonic wave • heart • holodeck • hologram • holographic generator • holographic nanny • holosuite • humanoid • hyperemesis gravidarum • hypospray • hyronalin • ico-spectrogram • impulse engine • inertial dampener • ion • ion storm • kilogram • kilometer • laser scalpel • lectrazine • light • light particle • light physics • light-year • lupus monstrabilis • magnetic field • mass • mathematics • matter • maturation chamber • memory buffer • meter • metallurgy • microscope • milliliter • mineral • mining • miscarriage • moon • morning sickness • multiverse • mutation • nanoprobe • natural selection • navigational deflector • nebula • neural inhibitor • neural monitor • neuron • Neyser canister • nitrogen • Omega molecule • Omega particle generator • organism • padd • paleontology • parsec • pattern enhancer • phase pulse • phaser • phaser cannon • photon torpedo • physics • planet • plasma • pollination • pregnancy • probe • protein • quadroline • quantum physics • quantum slipstream drive • radiation • refraction • regeneration cycle • regenerative circuit • replicator • sensor • sensor echo • shields • site-to-site transport • sonic shower • subspace • subspace bubble • subspace communications • subspace corridor • subspace distortion • subspace relay • subspace tunnel • supplement • tachyon • tachyon pulse • telepathy • television • temporal mechanics • terraforming • tetryon • tetryon plasma • tracker deposit • transporter • transporter pad • triaxilating subspace fold • tricorder • trinephedrine • turbolift • ultraviolet • universal translator • universe • viewscreen • virus • vitamin • warp drive • warp factor • warp field • warp nacelle • waste reclamation conduit • xenobiology Ranks and titles :admiral • aide • ambassador • botanical geneticist • botanical specialist • cadet • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet • commanding officer • counselor • crewman • diplomat • Director of Covert Operations • doctor • EC • Emperor of the Klingon Empire • engineer • ensign • first officer • fleet admiral • fleet commander • flight controller • general • JC • JP • lawyer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • medic • mission specialist • nurse • officer • operations officer • physician • pilot • • professor • President of the United Federation of Planets • Presider of the Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant • prima ballerina • professor • ranking general • science officer • scientist • security chief • senior officer • sensor technician • surgeon • tactical officer • transport officer • vice admiral Other references :The Adventures of Captain Proton • airponics bay • angel • animal • annelid • ''Anser'' genera • apple • armor • Astrometrics • autumn • away team • ballet • bassinet • • beetle • bird • birthday • blanket • book • Borg Invasion of 2381 • bridge • butter • candle • candy • cape • carafe • caramel brownies • cargo bay • carnivore • century • cervidae • chastity belt • cider • clothing • coffee • collage construction • colony • command chair • commendation • conservation park • court martial • crystal ball • currency • day • decade • dedication plaque • deer • demon • distress call • dog • dress uniform • duty shift • elastic band • empathy • engineering • English language • evasive maneuvers • Federation Standard • fish • flat bread • flower • forest • fruit • garden • genocide • ghabjebaQjoqngogh • • Gordian knot • grain • graminoid • grass • graveyard • gym • hammer • helmet • herbivore • history • Holocaust • hour • hymnal • ice • ice cube • iced tea • iguana • insect • internship • kal-toh • keekit • kerchief • kitchen • klaxon • lamp • language • lapdog • logic • magic • marriage • memorial service • mess hall • metal • military • mind meld • minute • mirror • month • moon • mountain • mug • mutiny • My Darling Clementine • needle • ocean • orchid • painting • paper • pip • plant • preschool • pretzel • Prime Directive • pumila • pumpkin • puzzle • quadrant • quarters • racquetball • ready room • red alert • refresher • reptile • restaurant • rock • rodent • sand castle • sandwich • scotch • second • seed • shark • sheet • sickbay • sofa • spiced pumpkin bread • spider • spoon • star chart • stardate • stew • synthehol • tea • technology • tissue dispenser • tomato • torture • towel • toy • transporter room • transporter station • tree • trinephedrine • ungulate • uniform • university • vegetable • velocity • venison • volcano • water • weapon • wheat bread • whiskey • willow • xenophobia • year • yellow alert • zoo Appendices Background information * The German translation of the novel was released by Cross Cult in 2016. It was translated by René Ulmer and featured new cover art by Martin Frei. * Protectors is the first novel in a trilogy of Voyager novels celebrating its 20th anniversary. * While Axum and Mattings are portrayed in this novel, their species weren't named until Acts of Contrition. Related stories * * * Star Trek: Destiny * |Unworthy| |The Eternal Tide}} Images star Trek Voyager Protectors.jpg|Cover image. protectors Cross Cult Early 1.jpg|Translated German cover. delta Flyer II Cross Cult.PNG|The Delta Flyer II. the Doctor Cross Cult.PNG|The Doctor. admiral Janeway 2381.jpg|Admiral Janeway. chakotay 2381.jpg|Captain Chakotay. uSS Voyager Cross Cult FC.PNG|The refit . Timeline The novel runs from September of 2381 through January 2382, the fourth to eighth month of the Full Circle Fleets 3-year mission in the Delta Quadrant. It begins three years and eight months after the final Star Trek: Voyager episode, "Endgame". |nextdate1 = Once Upon a Tribble|prevdate1 = Watching the Clock |date2 = November 2381 |nextdate2 = Watching the Clock |prevdate2 = Once Upon a Tribble|date3 = December 2381 |nextdate3 = Rough Beasts of Empire |prevdate3 = Watching the Clock |date4 = January 2382 |nextdate4 = Acts of Contrition |prevdate4 = Rough Beasts of Empire |prevMB = Synthesis|nextMB = Watching the Clock |type = novel}} External links Category:VOY novels